


Not A Love Story

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro wasn’t paid to get his own pleasure from what they did – that was a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Love Story

The reflection of the setting sun rippled over the surface of the Grand Line stretched in front of him. Leaning with his arms folded on the rail, Zoro breathed in the salty evening air and let it clear his thoughts. It had been a trying day. The usual antics of the crew on board the Thousand Sunny had grated more than normal and Zoro had finally retreated to the balcony behind the aquarium, near the energy room, where he could be alone.

The hand settling between his shoulder blades told him otherwise, but it was a request for a task that Zoro didnt mind doing. It would probably help him unwind, too. His eyelids drooped as Sanjis fingers ran down his spine, skipped over his haramaki, and settled on his ass.

Zoros cock stirred as Sanji rubbed lazy circles, in no hurry, like the Sunnys leisurely sailing over the waves. The dip of his fingertips between Zoros thighs drew arousal slowly to the surface. Zoro wasnt paid to get his own pleasure from what they did  that was a bonus. Sanji, when hed first approached Zoro, hadnt given a thought to whether or not Zoro would enjoy it. He had wanted someone to have sex with and Zoro had been the most likely candidate in need of money.

Considering sex wasnt a big deal, and he was, indeed, in need of money, Zoro had agreed to the proposition. In exchange for a portion of Sanjis share of the plunder, Zoro let Sanji use his body whenever and however he wanted. It was a win-win situation for Zoro: he got laid regularly and he got to drink more sake in port without that sea witchs interest. Sure, he had to put up with some humiliation  it was Sanji, after all, and the power play went to his target-browed head  but Sanji was the one who had to _pay_ to get someone to have sex with him, so who was the real victor?

The acrid scent of cigarette smoke drifted past Zoros nose. He shifted on his feet, pushing back into Sanjis touch. In the few weeks theyd been doing this, Sanji tended to seek him out later at night, after all the galley chores were done and most everyone was in bed. With a ship full of demanding, nosey people, it was hard to slip away unnoticed and find privacy during the day. Zoro had gotten lucky with his secluded balcony spot. He didnt know how Sanji had found him out there and didnt really care, since it was leading to sex.

Sanji stopped moving his hand in circles and traced the clothed seam between Zoros asscheeks. Anticipation snaked through Zoros gut, half of it caused by not knowing what Sanji would want. Sanji was a demanding, and sometimes kinky, fuck. Zoro figured it had to do with his need to be in control and to rub it in Zoros face. If Zoro had minded, he would cut Sanji into pieces and show him who was actually in charge, but it was just sex, nothing important, and the rough and naughty led to some great orgasms, which Zoro didnt object to at all.

Sanjis spent cigarette was flicked past Zoros ear and Zoro watched its descent over the side of the ship, his chest pressed against the backs of his folded arms. Sanji drew Zoros pants downward, over the extended thrust of his ass, mindful of the katanas. The sea breeze gusted between Zoros thighs, tickling his bared balls. Pants around his ankles and katanas safely aside, Zoros hardened cock twitched in the open air. He didnt touch himself, wanting to drag out the arousal until he couldnt stand it, unless Sanji instructed him otherwise. Sanjis belt buckle clinked and Zoro licked his dry lips. What was it going to be? A straightforward fuck? Sanji masturbating and coming on his naked ass? Something with the belt?

The slick kiss of Sanjis cockhead against Zoros asshole answered his question. Zoro relaxed at Sanjis push and exhaled noisily as Sanjis cock breached him. His legs quivered as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Sanjis cock wasnt that big  probably why he couldnt get laid normally  but Zoro could still feel every centimeter of it. There was no pain; hed stopped being virginal long, long ago. The stretch and full feeling, such as it was, made his nerve-endings tingle and his cock throb for attention.

The sunset disappeared when Zoro closed his eyes. Sanji trapped Zoros hips between his hands and failed to muffle his moan completely with his first, quick draw back and thrust. The laziness behind Sanjis earlier touch was gone. Aided by the shortening he mustve had in his pocket and with the crazy control of his hips, Sanji rocked into Zoro at an ever-increasing pace until his swift pounding rattled Zoros teeth. Sanji was looking to come and Zoro had no qualms with it.

Zoro shifted with the roll of the ship beneath his feet, lifting his ass into the forceful thrusts. His head lolled and he sucked on his lower lip while Sanji continued nailing him. Next to swordplay, sex was one of the greatest things in life, _and_ he was getting paid for it. He was definitely getting the better end of the agreement with Sanji. Maybe he should see if some of the others wanted the same deal.

But first, he needed to come before Sanji so he wasnt left hanging. Giving in to his cocks throbbing demand, Zoro pulled his arm from the railing and wrapped his rough palm around his shaft. He rubbed his thumb over the cockhead, slicking his skin with precome. He fell quickly into rhythm with Sanjis thrusts, his thoughts narrowing to the feel of the cock in his hand and the cock in his ass. He hadnt known how badly hed needed a fuck until now.

Pressure built swiftly behind his balls and his breathing became ragged to his ears. He drew his other arm down from the rail, leaving his chest braced, and grasped his balls. The firm fondling made his eyes roll back beneath his closed lids. He knew exactly how to touch himself, and with the added pleasure of a cock pounding into his ass, his body seized soon afterwards and he came in jerks, splattering the wooden deck between his feet.

Mind buzzing with satiation, Zoro slowly crossed his arms again on the rail and pillowed his forehead on them. The stress from the trying day had gone with Zoros orgasm, leaving him tired and mellow. Sanji continued fucking him, seeking his own completion. It still felt good, in that post-climactic, hazy kind way, but what he really wanted now was to sleep, which would be kind of dirty with Sanji still screwing him. A faint smile curved his lips. Sanji wasnt the only one with kinks.

Zoro watched the fading sunlight twinkle on the water below through heavy-lidded eyes that sank lower with every blink. Digging his fingers sharply into Zoros hips, Sanji came before Zoro could drift off. Too bad.

Panting like a horse, Sanji slumped against Zoros back as he came down from his orgasmic high. He eventually pulled out, but Zoro stayed bent over the rail, pleasantly sated, while Sanji buckled up and lit a new cigarette. He could feel Sanji staring at his ass, the pervert. He probably wanted to slap it.

Sanji didnt slap it, though. He merely hummed with satisfaction and his footsteps sounded on the deck as he walked away. Alone once again, Zoro exhaled contentedly and stretched his arms above his head before he straightened his clothing and strapped his katanas back in place.

Wandering off to the head to get cleaned up, Zoro stifled a yawn and thought maybe after a nap, hed find out if a few other, select crewmembers were interested in paying him for a fuck.

 


End file.
